


Eggs and Poops.

by Theweakgirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All the fluffs, Drown me in that shit., Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweakgirl/pseuds/Theweakgirl
Summary: Milord found a couple of chicks somewhere. (Information classified)Unfortunately chicks work a bit differently from his mutt.What now?





	Eggs and Poops.

Today was his day off. Miraculuously. So he spent his whole day watching t.v and drinking syrup.

Papyrus flinched as a loud bang echoed, a signal of his lord coming home. He sluggishly uncurled his body from the couch and sat up properly, wiping the drool dripping down his mandible.

Milord would kick his ass if he found him in this state.

"Mwehehehe...so cute...~" his brother's squeaky voice cooed.

Papryus blinked as his brother appeared infront of him, stars in his eyes and sporting a huge grin.

"MUTT! BEHOLD!" Lord held his hands out proudly. On his hands are three golden chicks, chirping and stumbling.

"Er..." Papyrus stared blankly at the chicks before looking up to his bro. "...?"

Sans pouted disappointedly at his mutt's boring reaction. Even Alphys had a more interesting reaction than him!

"CHICKS!"

Papyrus nodded, poking at one of the chicks, making it chirp louder and almost fall off his bro's hand. "I can see that, milord..."

"AREN'T THEY JUST ADORABLE!" Sans squealed as he twirled around.

Papyrus looked at his bro worriedly as one of the chicks fell off. He hurriedly catched it with his magic and placed it back on his bro's hand before the other could notice the slight mishap.

"...I suppose so." Papyrus grinned as he leaned back on the couch, weirded out by his bro's oocness but accepting it anyway.

"MWEH!" Sans gently placed the chicks on Papyrus lap, making the other stare at him, confused. "I NEED TO MAKE TACOS FOR THEM TO EAT. TAKE CARE OF THEM FOR THE MEANTIME!"

"Ah..." Papyrus sweatdropped as Sans marched straight to the kitchen, not noticing the chicks pecking the zipper of his jacket.

He sighed, scratching at his head and looking at the chicks running around the couch. "...surely Milord knows to chop the tacos to very small pieces..."

Oh how wrong he was.

Papyrus forgot that his brother only saw chicks in fairytale books. Books that Sans made sure to hide under his bed. He doesn't know how chicks work.

He sat on the floor next to his Milord who's posed elegantly on the chair, eating his own plate of taco. Papyrus glanced down at his plate and the plate next to his.

The chicks stared at the huge taco in front of them.

Papyrus snickered quietly as he quickly ate the taco in favor of watching the chicks peck at the food, to no avail.

He almost felt bad for the little chicks.

Almost.

The rest of night consisted of Papyrus napping beside the couch as Sans watched NTT programs. The chicks were placed inside a bone cage, which Sans created himself, with another taco also placed inside.

When Sans retired to his room to sleep was only then did Papyrus woke up from his nap. He listened quietly upstairs for any noise of indication of his brother still awake.

Papyrus yawned as he stood up, joints popping as he moved. He teleported inside the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge quietly for anything.

He grabbed thoughtfully at a cup of noodles that he stole from Undyne and shrugged. Teleporting again to grab the bone cage, the chicks chirping hungrily and then teleporting for the last time inside his room.

Fortunately, Sans installed soundproof walls in their rooms.

He sighed. "Alright you noisy little shits..." he mumbled as he opened the cage, the chicks stumbling out and chirping at him.

He took a noodle out which made the chicks walk closer to him, cut it to little pieces and placed it on the bed, the chicks letting out tiny squeaks as they fought over the soggy noodle.

He repeated the process until nothing was left.

He yawned tiredly as he threw the cup behind him, not caring as it ended up being swallowed by the mini tornado, along with the other trashes.

By now the fluffballs are now tired, completely spent with a full stomach.

Papyrus should put them back to the cage. He really should.

"...meh." he said, lying down on the sheets. The chicks slightly bouncing from the movement. He's too tired. He'll just wake up early and...-

In a second he fell asleep.

Not noticing the chicks worming their way inside his jacket, curling next to each other on top of his ribs.


End file.
